Llamada desde Lyon
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Si te llaman desde un país extranjero diciéndote que tu mejor amigo está muy mal de salud, lo dejas todo para ir a ayudarle. Sobre todo si eres John Watson y tu mejor amigo es Sherlock Holmes.


**LLAMADA DESDE LYON**

Cuando recibí la llamada desde Lyon, no pude evitar que se formara tal nudo en mi garganta que aún hoy me es difícil quitar cuando pienso en ello. Recuerdo que fue un 14 de abril, un día nublado como otros tantos en Londres y con una temperatura agradable para pasear sin abrigo. Pero ese día no me apetecía caminar, sino quedarme en casa leyendo la prensa digital, deleitándome en los asesinatos que relataban con todo detalle. Necesitaba un poco de acción, algo que hiciera correr adrenalina por mi sangre. El trabajo en el hospital absorbía casi todo mi tiempo, no me dejaba pensar en asesinos en serie o en enigmas pintados por las calles. Además, Sherlock llevaba dos meses fuera, recorriendo Europa por uno de los casos más importantes de su carrera.

Él era el último recurso para encontrar a un estafador. Cuando me lo contó pensé que no era gran cosa, pero al parecer ese hombre había robado a varias de las personas más ricas e influentes de Europa. Esas personas estaban muy enfadadas, y no era bueno que se enfadaran. La policía de tres países habían intentado dar con él, y todos habían fracasado. Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia: la vieja Europa doblegada ante un estafador. Me intentó convencer para que me fuera con él, pero mis obligaciones como médico me retenían en Londres. Insistió mucho, demasiado en mi opinión, pero al final se marchó con lo puesto y poco más. Decía que no necesitaba nada, que su maleta era su mente. Le contesté que su mente no le iba a proporcionar ropa limpia, pero no me hizo caso, como de costumbre.

Eso fue lo único que supe de él durante esos dos meses. No intentó contactar conmigo, y su móvil estaba siempre apagado o fuera de cobertura. Y yo acabé por acostumbrarme a una rutina aburrida, simple, enfrentándome a una realidad que apenas me enfrentaba a retos interesantes. Una vida de civil que no iba con mi espíritu de soldado. Hasta que, como he dicho, recibí esa llamada el 14 de abril.

Deprisa y corriendo hice la maleta con lo imprescindible y fui al aeropuerto dispuesto a gastarme el poco dinero que tenía en un billete para el primer avión a Lyon. Un avión que no salía hasta 15 horas después. Me peleé todo lo que pude con la señorita del mostrador, pero fue en vano. Así que tuve que esperar, malhumorado, a que pasaran esas 15 horas. Y después la cosa no fue a mejor, me tocó de acompañante una mujer que no paraba de hacer teorías conspiratorias sobre los últimos accidentes de avión. Mi profesionalidad como médico tomó entonces las riendas, porque si no hubiera sido así habrían acabado echándome del avión. Me pasé esa hora y media de vuelo afirmando estupideces, soltando exclamaciones en los lugares oportunos y haciendo preguntas que la hicieran callar entretanto pensaba en la respuesta. Mientras aterrizábamos ella me agarró el brazo por miedo a que nos estrelláramos, y después me pidió mi número de teléfono. Amablemente le dije que no, no me apetecía tener una cita con ella para seguir hablando de aviones estrellados. Ella se marchó ofendida, y desde entonces me he prometido a mí mismo volar lo menos posible en avión.

Así llegué a Lyon por primera vez en mi vida. No fue uno de mis viajes favoritos, pero el fin del mismo justificaba cualquier cosa. Me subí al primer taxi que vi a la salida del aeropuerto y le dije en mi malísimo francés, olvidado tras décadas de no practicarlo, que me llevara al hotel Dulong. El taxista me echó una mirada suspicaz, seguramente porque la ropa que yo llevaba no se correspondía a la que usaría alguien capaz de costearse una habitación en ese hotel. Desde luego, esas personas ofendidas por el estafador no habían escatimado en gastos para mi buen amigo y cabezota Sherlock.

No me dio tiempo a disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad desde el taxi, pero sí conseguí una noción de los problemas de tráfico a los que se enfrentaba ese taxista todos los días. Llegué al hotel con mi ropa de baja calidad, mi maleta raída por los años, esa que aparece siempre en las series de televisión con la manga de una camisa arrastrando por el suelo, y pregunté por Sherlock en la recepción. Me dieron el número, una llave para abrir la puerta y un consejo: "tenga cuidado con ese hombre". Me abstuve de decirles nada, mejor lo sabría yo que ellos. Aunque conociendo a mi amigo, les habría hecho la vida imposible a todos los empleados del hotel. Subí en el ascensor junto a un matrimonio alemán, o austríaco, o de algún país germanohablante. Eran demasiado rubios, demasiado altos, demasiado ricos como para prestarme atención. Y yo estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarme por ello. Me abrí paso entre ellos a empujones para bajar en mi planta y recorrí el pasillo buscando la habitación hasta que di con ella. Puse mi oreja contra la puerta por si se escuchaba algún ruido, pero no oía nada. Habitaciones insonorizadas, por supuesto. Sin saber con qué me encontraría al otro lado metí la llave en la ranura y abrí la puerta.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, la única luz era la que entraba del pasillo. Le llamé en un susurro, pensando que estaría dormido, pero me contestó con voz clara y contundente. "¿John, eres tú?". Palpé la pared en busca de los interruptores de la luz, y pulsé el primero que noté. Se encendió la luz del baño, aunque tenue me permitió reconocer la habitación: la cama estaba completamente deshecha, las cortinas juntadas con pinzas para que no se abrieran y pudieran dejar que entrara la luz del sol, había restos de ropa y comida por el suelo, y en una esquina estaba Sherlock acurrucado.

Le vi completamente demacrado. Había perdido muchos kilos de peso, las ojeras se le habían pronunciado mucho y sus pómulos estaban más marcados que nunca. No se había bañado en días o incluso semanas a juzgar por el olor de la habitación, y su pelo rizado le caía sobre los hombros sin gracia alguna. Incluso tenía barba de varias semanas, como uno de sus informantes vagabundos. Era una imagen lamentable. Jamás había visto de esa forma a Sherlock Holmes. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y con la luz del baño aún encendida, me acerqué a él lentamente. Le pregunté qué tal estaba, cómo se encontraba, si le dolía algo. Él sólo negaba con la cabeza y decía que todo estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si me habían tenido que llamar a mí para que le cuidara? Pero no, todo seguía bien. Decía que no me había hecho llamar por eso, pero tampoco me decía la verdadera razón por más que le preguntara. Comprobé su temperatura y su pulso, bastante correctas teniendo en cuenta que seguramente llevaba días sin comer ni dormir. Cuando se metía de lleno en un caso se olvidaba de su cuerpo.

Le ayudé a levantarse, o mejor dicho le levanté a pulso de lo liviano que era. Necesitaba comer urgentemente, aunque primero necesitaba una ducha. Le ayudé a llegar al baño y le dije que tenía que ducharse, pero no hacía nada. Estaba completamente callado, como si estuviera ausente, y eso nunca era buena señal. Al final le tuve que quitar la ropa y me quedé sorprendido de lo mucho que se le marcaban los huesos. Llené la bañera hasta arriba y le obligué a meterse. Le dejé en remojo mientras rebuscaba ropa limpia en los cajones o en el suelo de la habitación, pero como no había nada que pudiera usar saqué mi pijama de la maleta. Y aproveché también para separar las cortinas y ventilar la habitación. Hacía un día precioso, y las vistas eran magníficas. Sin embargo no creí que Sherlock se hubiera fijado en eso durante esos dos meses, una pérdida de dinero por parte de sus acreedores.

Le sequé, le vestí con mi pijama y le tumbé en la cama. No paraba de quejarse de la luz, del aire fresco, del baño, de todo. Debía ser algo bueno, iba acorde a su carácter, pero lo hacía con tan pocas ganas que sólo me preocupaba más por él. Le dejé tumbado y pedí una sopa al servicio de habitaciones. Le obligué a comérselo, pero como se negaba tuve que dárselo yo. Me tranquilicé diciéndome que seguía tan terco como siempre. Bañado y comido, se durmió al fin. Me recriminé por dentro el haberle dejado solo esos dos meses, no había podido cuidarse por sí mismo y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Como médico uno sabe que si los pacientes no quieren hacer algo, no lo harán por mucho que les insistas. Pero Sherlock siempre había sido especial, no le podía aplicar las mismas normas que a un paciente normal.

Con eso en mente fui cuidándole todos esos días en Lyon, con la mayor paciencia de la que he hecho gala hasta ahora. Le daba de comer cinco veces al día, le medía la temperatura y las constantes regularmente, hasta le compré un pijama nuevo cortesía del hotel. Aunque poco a poco iba recuperando el poco peso que tenía y dormía todo lo que necesitaba, no volvía a ser el Sherlock cabezota y orgulloso de siempre. Mi ojo clínico me decía que tenía todos los síntomas clásicos de un episodio depresivo, aun a pesar del tremendo éxito que había conseguido descubriendo al estafador. Las cartas de felicitación se acumulaban en la recepción del hotel, periodistas llamaban constantemente a la habitación pidiendo entrevistas e incluso algún personaje importante que no nombraré por respeto quería felicitar a mi amigo en persona. Sin embargo tuve que rechazar cada ofrecimiento en el nombre de Sherlock, lo que no implicaba que le guardara los regalos y cheques de la gente tan agradecida a la que había ayudado.

Como amigo no podía ver cómo se deprimía cada vez más, así que una mañana consideré oportuno tener una charla con él. A continuación, transcribo la conversación con palabras casi exactas:

–Me han hablado muy bien de un restaurante a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

–Me quedo aquí–Sherlock se envolvió hasta la cabeza en posición fetal.

–Te tiene que dar el aire, llevas dos meses encerrado.

– ¿Y? ¿Acaso importa eso? –intenté desenredarle de la sábana, pero la tenía fuertemente amarrada.

–Por supuesto que sí, la falta de luz solar a tu organismo puede derivar en…

–Ya sé en qué deriva, John. Pero aún no tengo los síntomas, así que me quedo.

– ¿Te vas a quedar para siempre en el hotel? ¿Ni siquiera quieres volver a Baker Street?

–Los crímenes son siempre iguales, todo se repite, la historia circula en un bucle infinito… Aquí, en Londres y en Shanghái.

–Sherlock, por favor. Levanta.

–No.

–Sherlock.

–Que no–siempre me ha exasperado cuando empezaba a comportarse con la misma actitud que un niño de cinco años.

–Bien, entonces me vuelvo a Londres.

– ¿Qué?–con esa frase por lo menos se dignó a incorporarse y sacar la cabeza de la sábana.

–Me llamaron como tu médico, y dado que físicamente ya te encuentras mejor no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

– ¿Cómo que…? Espera, John.

Yo ya estaba buscando mi ropa que Sherlock había usado, aunque jamás le admitiré que estaba haciendo teatro.

–Tus clientes te pueden pagar esta habitación todo el tiempo que quieras, así que quédate aquí a vivir si lo ves oportuno. Yo tengo un trabajo que atender en Londres.

–Vale, está bien–Sherlock se levantó de la cama y me quitó una camisa de las manos para meterse en el baño a ducharse. Tardó poco, pero cuando salió volvía a parecer el Sherlock que yo tan bien conocía.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Conseguí que recorriéramos parte de la ciudad de Lyon, alegando que era bueno para la salud de Sherlock. Y tengo que admitir que no se quejó demasiado, sólo un poco cuando el río Ródano trajo un olor muy poco deseable. Sin embargo fue un paseo relajante, fuera de la rutina aburrida del hotel, e incluso aproveché para comprar una bola de nieve como recuerdo que Sherlock encontró de muy mal gusto. Un motivo más para comprarlo.

Fuimos a comer al restaurante, un poco más caro de lo que me había imaginado, y me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que se quedaban mirando a Sherlock. Hablaban en francés por lo que obviamente yo no les entendía, pero por la cara de fastidio de mi amigo suponía que él sí.

– ¿Qué están diciendo, Sherlock? –le pregunté en tono confidencial sobre la mesa mientras mirábamos la carta. O mejor dicho, mientras Sherlock la traducía para mí.

–Debo haber salido en los medios de comunicación y no me he enterado. Parece ser que se ha hablado mucho de mí estos últimos días.

–Te lo llevo diciendo bastante pero no me has hecho caso. Eres toda una celebridad en Europa. ¿No te dije que te había llamado el embajador de…?

–Sí, justo antes de que te tropezaras con la cómoda del salón del hotel y después de que llamaras al servicio de habitaciones.

– ¿Por qué no les dices algo a los de esa mesa? –John señaló con la cabeza a una pareja que estaba a pocas mesas de distancia, haciendo fotos furtivas, pero Sherlock se negó con un movimiento de mano.

–Odio la fama, sólo es un impedimento para mis razonamientos.

–Oh, venga, Sherlock. Disfrútalo un poco, firma un par de autógrafos, tómate unas fotos… Ya sabes, lo que hacen los famosos.

–Yo no quiero ser famoso. Sólo quiero un caso.

–Acabas de terminar uno.

– ¿Y? Ya estoy aburrido. Ni siquiera esta carta ofrece algo interesante.

Se acercó el camarero y Sherlock pidió en francés la comida para los dos, aunque yo ni siquiera me había decidido por un plato concreto.

–No te preocupes, te he pedido Pavè de Biche, Cèpes et Girolles. Lo habrías acabado pidiendo de todos modos.

–Ah. ¿Y qué es?

–Filete de ciervo con setas y mízcalos. Lo estuve comiendo cinco días seguidos, y después acabé tan cansado que me pasé cinco días sin comer nada.

– ¿Cinco días? –casi me atraganté con el agua, y los de la mesa de al lado empezaron a cuchichear en francés. Me acuerdo muy bien porque creo que reconocí un insulto–. Sherlock, eso es demasiado tiempo para tu cuerpo.

–También estuve esos cinco días sin dormir. Fueron unos días muy fructíferos.

–Fructíferos o no, Sherlock, es demasiado. No me extraña que te encontrara en tan mal estado.

–Los médicos aquí son bastante incompetentes, en parte es su culpa.

–Si tuvieron que tratar contigo en ese estado, no les culpo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–A veces eres realmente insoportable.

–Yo creía que resultaba encantador.

–Sólo cuando ha habido un asesinato múltiple irresoluble.

– ¿Crees que Lestrade estará en algún caso ahora?

Mi amigo fue a echar mano al móvil por primera vez desde que estaba allí con él, lo que por una parte era una buena señal: estaba saliendo de ese episodio depresivo. Pero por otro más trabajo sólo podía estresarle más.

–Ni se te ocurra–le quité el móvil y me lo guardé junto con la bola de nieve–. No habrá más trabajo hasta que volvamos a Londres.

– ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer, John? ¿Pasear? –dijo sarcásticamente, como si fuera la idea más absurda del mundo.

–Pues no estaría de más, así recuperarías un poco de músculo–Sherlock quería negarse, pero no le iba a dejar–. Vamos a aprovechar que estamos aquí y vas a descansar, Sherlock, por mucho que te quejes.

El resto de la comida intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión con teorías e hipótesis sobre alguien que podría atacarles en medio de la calle, y acabó armando él sólo el argumento de una novela policíaca digna de Best-seller. El mundo de la literatura había perdido un valioso miembro, aunque también se podría aplicar a cualquier otra disciplina o ciencia. Excepto a la Astronomía, por más que le insistiera no quería aprenderse los planetas del Sistema Solar.

De esta forma, poco a poco fui consiguiendo que saliera todos los días de la habitación y que por lo menos recorriera un par de kilómetros a lo largo del río Ródano hasta que sin darnos cuenta llevábamos en esa ciudad dos semanas enteras. Sherlock llevaba más, por supuesto, pero tan agradable era la rutina que nos habíamos impuesto que ni él ni yo no teníamos ganas de volver a Londres. Desayunábamos en el restaurante del hotel, dábamos un paseo agradable, volvíamos para comer, pasábamos una tarde relajada leyendo o asomados a la terraza y por la noche volvíamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Eso sí, gasté todos los días de vacaciones que me correspondían en el trabajo y llegó un momento en el que no podía retrasar más mi llegada, así que reservamos dos plazas para un avión destino a Londres. Habían sido unas vacaciones muy agradables en Lyon, pero tenían que llegar a su fin. Por lo menos terminaría mejor que como empezó, con Sherlock acurrucado en una esquina sin que le diera la luz del sol.

Recuerdo la última tarde que pasamos en Lyon, paseando junto al Ródano. Una pregunta había estado rondándome varios días y pensé que ese era el mejor momento para decírsela. Esa conversación es una de las que conservo con más cariño en mi memoria:

–Sherlock, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

–Claro, John.

– ¿Por qué me hiciste llamar desde Londres? Y no me digas que para que te cuidara, el primer día admitiste que no era por eso.

–Hay muchas respuestas posibles a ello, John, y seguro se te han ocurrido varias. ¿No te convence ninguna de ellas?

–Prefiero que tú me lo confirmes.

–Mm… No creo que vaya a pasar.

–Oh, yo creo que sí. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Sherlock?–dije con un poco de sorna–. Creo que me echabas de menos.

– ¡Qué tontería es esa!–Sherlock parecía estar alterado, pero se sonrojó un poco–. ¿Cómo voy yo a echar de menos a alguien? Las personas sólo me distraen de lo verdaderamente importante.

–Admítelo, Sherlock, será mucho más fácil para los dos.

–No es cierto.

–Sí lo es.

–Que no.

–Yo te digo que sí. Por mucho que te quejes de los médicos franceses, podían haberte tratado perfectamente. Sin embargo llevabas aquí en Lyon mucho tiempo solo, recluido en esa habitación, sin tener contacto apenas con nadie.

–Como he estado toda mi vida. Pregúntale a mi hermano, estará encantado de contarte cómo huía de las fiestas que organizaban mis padres. Algunas eran realmente ingeniosas. Una vez…

–Sherlock, no cambies de tema.

Mi amigo me miró de reojo, con esa mirada altiva tan característica suya.

–Yo no necesito estar con gente, John.

–Puede que no, pero necesitas estar conmigo–mi amigo me miró confundido, pestañeando varias veces como si no comprendiera lo que le acababa de decir–. Soy el único que puede soportar tus manías, y te has acostumbrado tanto a mí que te cuesta estar solo. No pasa nada porque lo admitas, Sherlock.

– ¿Ah, no?

–Claro que no. A mí también me costó estar esos dos meses sin casos o sin que hicieras algún experimento que dejara el salón inhabitable durante horas.

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Lyon escuché a mi amigo reír, reír de verdad.

–Tendré que volver a llenar el refrigerador con miembros amputados.

–Echaba también de menos esos sustos por las mañanas.

Se creó un silencio cómodo entre nosotros, pero lo tuve que romper.

– ¿Así que admites que me echabas de menos?

Sherlock murmuró algo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada, lo que me tomé como un sí. A veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño, vergonzoso por cosas tan simples como esa, pero me gustaba que fuera así. Era una faceta que sólo yo conocía–sin contar a sus padres y a Mycroft–y que nunca verían sus admiradores o los periodistas.

Lo que tampoco verían fue que a las pocas horas de volver al 221B de Baker Street, Sherlock dejó la bola de nieve que tanto odiaba sobre la chimenea. Cuando lo vi él estaba sentado en su sillón, leyendo el periódico y poniéndose al día con los casos. Le pregunté por la bola, y Sherlock sólo se escondió un poco más tras el periódico, ignorando mi pregunta. Me eché a reír y subí a mi habitación a deshacer la maleta.

Era un gesto simple por parte de Sherlock, pero supe que era la forma de agradecerme toda mi ayuda y esas vacaciones en Lyon.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Está basado en uno de los relatos de Sir Conan Doyle, llamado "Los hacendados de Reigate", uno de mis favoritos de Sherlock Holmes. La primera vez que lo leí pensé que tenía que escribir algo sobre ese viaje a Lyon, y no descarto que escriba otra versión con más Johnlock ;) Esta versión no me pedía algo más explícito, pero da lugar a muchas interpretaciones, según el gusto de cada uno :D

Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo ^.^ Tengo que admitir que acostumbrada como estoy a escribir historias largas se me hace un poco corto pero en fin, justo por eso lo he hecho.

¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente Fanfic!


End file.
